Devone Green
Devone Green is an active member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF), performing under the Smackdown brand. Devone Green is currently the PWITOF World Champion. Devone Green is an accomplished champion in PWITOF. Green has won the PWITOF World Championship three times. He has also won the PWITOF Terra Championship two times and PWITOF International Championship once. He also won Money in the Bank in 2016. Along with his singles accolades, Devone Green is also a former two-time tag team champion, winning the PWITOF World Tag Team Championship once with Guy Crawford and the PWITOF Trios Championship once with Marc Schoeneman and Danny Ryan. Devone Green was the first person to win the PWITOF International Championship, making him also the first person to hold the PWITOF World, International, and Terra Championships. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook Championship Runs (2014-2016) Devone Green won the PWITOF World Championship two times before the new match system era. He also was the second person to successfully retain the championship. Devone Green also won the PWITOF Terra Championship on two occasions, tying him for the most all-time. After the new match system was created, Devone Green defeated Oliver Kuttner to win the PWITOF International Championship, making him the first champion in history. Devone also had some tag team success, winning the PWITOF Trios Championship with Marc Schoeneman and Danny Ryan. At Money in the Bank 2016, Devone Green won the Money in the Bank ladder match to win the Money in the Bank briefcase, giving him a PWITOF World Championship match at any time in the next 12 months. RAW (2016-2017) Devone Green was drafted to the RAW brand with the #8 overall pick in the 2016 PWITOF Draft, bringing the Money in the Bank briefcase to RAW. At Clash of Champions 2016, Devone Green teamed with Guy Crawford to win the PWITOF World Tag Team Championship from Ashton Pond and Oliver Kuttner. The team would hold the championship for 57 days before losing the titles on an edition of Monday Night RAW to Oliver Kuttner and Shane Sosnh O'Sullivan. The title change is notable as it was the first time this championship changed hands on RAW. At Destination X 2016, Devone Green competed in the first Ultimate X match in PWITOF history in the main event for the vacant PWITOF World Championship. He, however, would fail to win the championship at the event. At PWITOFMania IV, Devone Green teamed with Guy Crawford once again to challenge for the PWITOF World Tag Team Championship against The Creators of Suffering. The team was unsuccessful, however. Later in the night, during the main event for the PWITOF World Championship, Devone Green cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase. Devone Green would win the PWITOF World Championship for the third time in his career in one of the most memorable moments in PWITOFMania history. The next night, Guy Crawford turned on Devone Green, ending their partnership. The following week Guy Crawford defeated Devone Green in a non-title match. It was then announced that Devone Green would defend his PWITOF World Championship at Payback 2017 against Guy Crawford and Dwight A. Bennett II. At Backlash 2017, Devone Green successfully retained the championship, pinning Guy Crawford. Smackdown (2017-present) Devone Green was picked with the final Smackdown pick in the 2017 Superstar Shake-Up, sending Devone Green and the PWITOF World Championship to Smackdown. In his first match as Smackdown superstar, Devone Green defeated Zoolie Crimson Josh in the non-title match in the main event of Smackdown. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Pedigree Signature moves * DDT * Sleeper hold Entrance Music * "Do it Big" by Silkk the Shocker Championships and Accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Championship (3 times) * PWITOF International Championship (1 time, first) * PWITOF Terra Championship (2 times) * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time) - with Marc Schoeneman and Danny Ryan * PWITOF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Guy Crawford * PWITOF Triple Crown Championship Accomplishments * Money in the Bank (2016) * First person to win the PWITOF International Championship * First person to win the PWITOF World Championship, PWITOF International Championship, and PWITOF Terra Championship. Category:Members